


92nd Academy Awards, Sunday, February 9, 2020

by dixiehellcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Endgame adjacent, Gen, I rarely remember my dreams, Oscars 2020, but when i do they are pretty epic and incredibly detailed, how in the heck do i tag this? lol, mostly hopes and wishes, sort of rpf?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixiehellcat/pseuds/dixiehellcat
Summary: I had a dream RDJ won that Oscar for Endgame, and enough people squealed when I mentioned it, I had to write it down.





	92nd Academy Awards, Sunday, February 9, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Marvel Dreamtime Theater strikes again. From the warped subconscious that brought you Back in the Game, The Only Way Forward, and Miracles Are Built From Scraps, comes this gem. In other words, this is what happened last night when I crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep thinking how nice it would be for Robert Downey Jr to get that Oscar nomination for Endgame. 
> 
> No major movie spoilers in here; one minor one, a line which if you are part of the fandom you have heard at least three thousand times in the past week, I suspect. (ahem.)

It was the big night in LA. Fans from all over the world, myself included, tuned in to watch the Oscars be handed out, and hoped their hero, Iron Man, Tony Stark, Robert Downey Jr, would finally get that trophy he had deserved for so long. The excitement in the Dolby Theater was obvious even to TV viewers. When the nominations were read, fans probably couldn’t have told you who the other men in the running were. I certainly couldn’t have, especially not when the reading of RDJ’s name was accompanied by exactly the clip from Endgame I hoped for, an incredibly intense scene near the beginning of the record-breaking film.

After the clip, the cameras cut to the audience. Robert looked sensational, as always, in his tux, with his wife Susan smiling at him and holding his hand. She was wearing a sparkly black dress, if I recall. More heartwarming yet, sitting around him were the other five original Avengers, dressed to the nines and with their plus ones in tow, supporting their teammate and friend. It hadn’t been reported they would be in attendance, and seeing them all together again was such a thrill.

The presenter was a tall blonde actress in a champagne-colored gown. She finished reading the nominees and said the words everyone was waiting for: “And the Oscar goes to…” She opened the envelope, and gave an audible “oh!” Her eyes widened and her free hand went to her heart. For an instant, I thought mine stopped. Then a big smile spread across her face, and she said in a deceptively calm voice, “Robert Downey Jr for Avengers Endgame.”

The place blew up like a dynamited moonshine still. Everybody in the theater leaped to their feet, including all the Avengers…well, except for one. Robert sat there looking dumbfounded for all of a second, before Susan tugged at his hand and said something to him. His eyes bugged out, and he started to stand up, slowly, like he was half in shock. As it happened, he really didn’t have to stand up; Chris Evans looked more than happy to haul him out of his seat and into a bear hug, which devolved rapidly into an Avengers dogpile of love, as they all had to get their hugs. 

Somehow, he made it to the stage. Not sure how: I think dream-me was probably swearing loudly with joy and tweeting, and missed that part. The presenter still looked happy; she smiled and hugged him, and then handed him the golden bald guy. He stared down at it for a second, still looking totally taken aback; then he leaned into the mic and hollered, “I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT TO SAY HERE.” Okay, fucking got bleeped, but whatever. We been knew. The cameras cut to the audience again and Evans was howling.

“Wow,” he continued. “This—I had no expectation this would happen. It’s unbelievable. Thank you to the Academy. Um, everybody at Disney and Marvel, Kevin Feige, the Russos, Joss Whedon— _Jon Favreau_. My God, thank you brother. You pushed and pushed and wouldn’t take no for an answer, and took a chance on a guy who had screwed himself so thoroughly he had a bolt up his ass.” An audience shot showed all the OGs were still standing. Jeremy Renner and ScarJo had their faces buried in each other’s shoulders laughing. ScarJo was in tears. 

“Mrs. Downey, my electric screwdriver set on reverse…” The cameras cut to Susan, who was crying and laughing as well. “You saved me, my family saved me. To my kids, I love you 3000.” If the theater hadn’t been roaring before, it certainly was then! “And _you guys_ ,’ he pointed with Oscar to the OGs. His voice finally broke, and the tears were starting to rise with the excitement. Robert pressed his lips together for a moment, then went on. “The best people I could have dreamed of going on this crazy decade-plus journey with. If part of the journey is the end, what a way to end!” In the audience, Chris Hemsworth gave him a thumbs-up and Mark Ruffalo’s face was all open-mouthed joy. “Oh! And the fans! My gosh, the fans—”

The orchestra started to play, cueing him his time was about up, but he was not having it. “No, stop that. I’m almost done, don’t rush me, I’ve been waiting too damn long for this.” The audience cheered loudly in approval, and he continued, talking more quickly. “The fans, they took out ads, _thanking_ me for Tony Stark, coming up and telling me stories about how this character affected their lives. I—I am deeply humbled by that opportunity and by your love. Thank you! Okay, now I’m done, bandmeister. Which way do I go? Oh—” He started laughing as he was escorted off stage. One more time, cameras cut to the floor of the theater, where the OGs were hugging each other and Susan, and finally sitting down. 

-


End file.
